


About Time!

by kaizoku



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Community: femslash09, F/F, Fandom, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you could be horrible and I would be your hammer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lily-lovely.livejournal.com/profile)[**lily_lovely**](http://lily-lovely.livejournal.com/) in [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash09/profile)[**femslash09**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash09/). Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash09/20312.html).
> 
> Thanks to A for the beta (and also for cleaning the litter box.)

# About Time!

**Crack**

gogglesaresexy: i dont get the penny/horrible shippers AT ALL  
hammergirl: i know. like that would ever happen.  
gogglesaresexy: horrible/hammer i can see (hatesex) but penny/horrible is just sick  
hammergirl: of course some ppl think all rpf is sick  
gogglesaresexy: theyre public figures, it's not like we kow who they really are!  
hammergirl: other than penny.  
gogglesaresexy: point  
hammergirl: i do kind of like her though.  
gogglesaresexy: yeah i was sad she died  
hammergirl: me too, even thouh i got more into horrible afterwards.  
gogglesaresexy: it wasn't really his fault though, it was hammer!  
hammergirl: exactly! i really need to change my sn. :-(  
hammergirl: i'm so excited for the con!  
gogglesaresexy: \o/ ME TOO  
hammergirl: are we still cosplaying?  
gogglesaresexy: yeah. arent we?  
hammergirl: stephen says he doesnt want to do hammer.  
gogglesaresexy: WHAT? NOOOO  
hammergirl: yeah. i was thinking...  
gogglesaresexy: ?  
hammergirl: you could go as hammer.  
gogglesaresexy: but i'm going as tie-die  
hammergirl: or you could be horrible and i would be your hammer.  
gogglesaresexy: haha omg let's do it  
hammergirl: what about tie-die?  
gogglesaresexy: we'll get stephen to go as her

  
"Oh my God, that was amaaazing!" Melissa said, flopping back onto the hotel bed. The floral pattern of the quilt outlined her white robes, white gloves and white rubber boots hanging off the end of the bed. She had decided against the red outfit ("everyone will ask me if I'm Vash the Stampede.") She made a fabulous, if tiny, Dr. Horrible, Stacey thought.

They were at the second annual Super Heroes &amp; Villains Fan Convention, held in Toronto on a blustery March weekend. They'd gone to the first one last year, before The Incident that had shaken the Super-fen world. Before Dr. Horrible had won their hearts with geeky evil. At last year's con, the trio of groupies had discovered the hilariously badass art of costume play and added planning costumes to their usual routine of stalking, writing fanfic, and making silly macros.

The Toronto con was unusual in that it welcomed fans of both villains and heroes. Unfortunately this meant that the actual villains and heroes didn't usually come to sign autographs and flex muscles and/or show off the latest technology, because if they all showed up, a Super-powered Battle to the Death would inevitably ensue.

"Did you see those girls dressed as a zombie army?" Stacey asked. She opened up her suitcase and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. (It was bigger and cheaper than the stuff in the mini-bar.) In the bathroom, she found plastic-wrapped plastic cups. It was a lot of plastic.

"Ha, yes. Apparently they're all lesbians."

"What?" Stacey stopped pouring to look at her.

"Yeah. I asked one of them and she said they're all in love with Princess Zombie." Melissa grinned. "They want to be her undead slaves."

"Creepy."

"But awesome! Come on, who wouldn't want to be an undead slave? That's like the ultimate in sacrifice," Melissa snickered.

"You know, I'm all about the sacrifice," Stacey said in her Captain Hammer voice. "Is that like when you give someone the bigger piece of chocolate cake but you spit on it first?"

Stacey handed her a plastic cup half full of whiskey, and Melissa glanced at it suspiciously.

"You spit in this, didn't you?" She asked.

"No…" Stacey said. (She hadn't but you could never sound too guilty.)

Melissa took a gulp and then spit it back into the cup.

"Ughh, it's disgusting. It needs Coke, Stace!"

"Cretin," Stacey muttered into her drink. JD straight up, that was her motto. Well, that and "I have a PhD in Horribleness." Though she was still working on it. _Bad Guys: A Study on the Effect of Super-Villains on Super-Hero Fan Subculture_ was the tentative title.

Melissa sat up and toed off her boots, letting them fall and hit the floor, then bounced over to the refrigerator.

"Yay, Coke!" She said, grabbing one from the fridge. "I was afraid they wouldn't have it in Canada."

"You're the real corporate tool here," Stacey grumbled.

"You love it," Melissa grinned.

  
**Porn**

  
"271, is that us?"

"Yeah, it's - here, Melissa, give me the key," Stacey said. She was feeling a little tipsy but Melissa was stumbling drunk after the party. She was also still wearing her gloves, which made everything more complicated. Stacey had shed her own earlier but was still wearing the brown "Hammer" T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. Her hair was loose, pushed back.

"Hee hee, I'm too drunk for keys," Melissa giggled.

"Yes, yes, you are."

"Did you see the zombies making out?" Melissa asked.

"Yep. You pointed them out to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Melissa bumped against her and then leaned her head on Stacey's shoulder. "They were so hot."

"They were girls," Stacey pointed out, propping Melissa up against the wall.

"Duh! They should have an acronym… I know! LIPZ! Lesbians Idolizing Princess Zombie!"

Stacey chuckled. "Wouldn't Lesbians In Service to Princess Zombie be more appropriate?"

"No, that would be LISPZ. Then Stephen would have to be in it," Melissa said, nodding sagely.

"Oh God, you're horrible."

"That's Doctor to you."

"I… should have seen that one coming."

"Yes, you should have." Melissa leaned over and kissed her cheek as Stacey unlocked the door.

"You should drink some water," Stacey said when she had steered Melissa into their hotel room. She took one of the plastic cups and ran some water into it. Melissa gulped it down.

"Where's Stephen?" She asked, looking around.

"He was going to a club with some people." Stacey refilled her empty cup with more water, but Melissa made a face and put it on the bedside table. "We should probably go to bed. We have to leave for the airport at 9 am."

"No! It's only midnight!"

Stacey laughed. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Let's dance!" Melissa jumped up.

"Are you even drunk anymore?" Stacey asked, watching her.

"A little bit, I think." Melissa said, fiddling with her ipod.

"You have the fastest metabolism of anyone I know," Stacey said.

Aqua started playing.

"Oh GOD NO," Stacey groaned.

"YES!"

"I hate you."

Melissa grabbed Stacey's hands, which stayed limp as Melissa began jumping up and down to the tune of "Doctor Jones." After a minute, Stacey let Melissa dance her around the room.

"I feel like I'm back in middle school," she complained.

"I know, isn't it great?" Melissa had a huge grin on her face. "Here, put your arms around my waist." She did so and Melissa draped her arms over Stacey's shoulders as "Cartoon Heroes" came on. They swayed back and forth slowly and Stacey suppressed a shiver when Melissa breathed out warm air against her neck.

"This song totally doesn't work for this kind of dancing," Stacey said.

"Maybe you just don't know how to dance to it, _Captain_…"

"Are you suggesting that there's something I don't know how to do?" Stacey-as-Hammer retorted. After two days of cosplaying and general dorkiness, they slipped right back into their roles like a nicely fitted glove. And they were flirty gloves.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"If I'm such a bad dancer, why are you dancing with me then?"

"It might be a sinister plot." said Melissa-as-Horrible. "…Or it might just be a crush."

"Ah yes," said "Hammer" with a put-upon sigh, "Geeky little boys like you just can't help yourself. It's my body, I know. It's overpoweringly gorgeous."

"No, it's the fact that I want to kill you slowly and painfully… But the body helps."

"I knew it! You can't resist my manly pecs of steel," Stacey said, thrusting out her ample bosom. Melissa looked like she was about to break down laughing.

"Did I mention the killing? Slowly and painfully?"

"You're all talk, Horrible. You claim to be evil, but I've heard worse threats from my grandmother."

"Oh, I can be evil all right," Melissa-as-Horrible grinned and then leaned over and licked up Stacey's neck.

"Okay, that was weirdly hot," Stacey said. She wasn't sure if it was in character or not.

"I do the weird stuff," Melissa whispered and winked at her.

"Do you." This was a familiar line with them, but tonight it seemed like more than a joke.

"Want to see my retractable handcuffs?"

"What?!" Stacey was now firmly out of character.

"Sorry, just kidding. I don't actually have handcuffs. But we could pretend?"

And that was all Melissa, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. Stacey just wasn't sure what they were pretending here, anymore.

Whatever. They could figure it out in the morning.

"You're big on the inventions, huh, Doctor? But tell me, what's the purpose of retractable handcuffs? Do they even have one?"

Melissa grinned hugely. "Ooh, they have one. Don't worry, Captain. But first, let me just slip you into something… a little less comfortable."

And then her wrists were caught in a tight grip and Hammer was pushed back onto the bed, a white-robed figure crouched above her.

"Hey, wait! You can't do that!" Stacey yelped, pretend-struggling.

"Do you want me to stop, Captain? All you have to do is say the magic word."

"What's the magic word?" She was panting, perhaps playing up a bit, but not really that much.

"You win," Melissa breathed into her ear, and then licked it.

"That's two words."

"Oh, shut up," Melissa said and fitted words to action by pressing her tongue into Stacey's mouth.

It was a good kiss, hot and wet and with the barest edge of teeth, and the thought of Horrible and Hammer doing what they were doing hung between them, making it both more and less forbidden. The after-taste of whiskey and soda mingled on their tongues.

Sharp pressure on her nipple made her arch up hard, breaking the kiss, and she gasped. "Ouch!"

"Too much for you, Hammer?" Melissa said. She had a distinctly evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no! The pain! I can't take it," Stacey said dryly.

The pressure increased abruptly.

"Okay, ow ow ow. Yes, that does hurt."

Melissa let up, and then started in on the other nipple. Stacey spread her legs and managed to get one between Melissa's, pressing up. The other girl made a sound like a surprised cat and kissed her again. This was getting… interesting.

"Doctor," she said between kisses, "I guess you really do, mmmh… really do like hurting people, huh?"

"That's right," grunted Melissa, who had gotten a hand down and was fighting with the zip of the Hammer pants. "I'm extremely evil that way. Then again, you don't seem to mind too much."

"I really don't."

"Maybe I should keep you tied up in my evil lab of evilness all the time."

"Only if you promise to keep doing evil things to me."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Then Melissa's hand was in her underwear and she cried out rather louder than she meant to.

"Oh, fuck, you're wet."

"You mean hard," Stacey giggled. Fingers were… good. Solid and touching everything and wow. They should totally have done this before.

"That too," Melissa said, tracing her clit.

"Oops," Stacey said, pushing Melissa off her (which sadly dislodged that lovely hand, but she felt the sacrifice was worth it.) "I seem to have broken your handcuffs with my super-strength."

"Hey!"

"Now, let's just get these robes off and… that's it."

Robes off and hello, little white bra with a bow in the middle! Somehow she totally couldn't imagine Horrible wearing that. Or maybe she just didn't want to. It looked good on Melissa. Really good.

"By the way," Stacey said, leaning over and rummaging around in her suitcase until she found it. "The Hammer is my dildo."

Melissa hooted. "I call mine the Freeze Ray."

  
**Angst**, or the Next Morning

hammergirl: hey where are you?  
gogglesaresexy: downstairs  
hammergirl: they have internet?  
gogglesaresexy: y  
hammergirl: ahh  
hammergirl: …  
hammergirl: are you mad?  
gogglesaresexy: angry or crazy?  
hammergirl: um, angry?  
gogglesaresexy: no. r u?  
hammergirl: of course not  
hammergirl: do you want to get breakfast?  
gogglesaresexy: already did  
hammergirl: oh  
gogglesaresexy: hold on a min

gogglesaresexy has signed out.

  
Stacey sat back from the laptop and scrubbed at her hair.

Last night had been… intense. And weird. Weirdly intense.

What did one say to ones best friend when said best friend and one had had wild and crazy slightly-drunken role-playing sex the night before and then ones aforementioned best friend disappeared before one woke up and then popped up on AIM and was non-talkative and it was already 7:30 and one didn't even know where this pivotal best friend even was?

The sound of the lock clicking made Stacey look up from her increasingly tangled thoughts.

"Hey," Melissa said, wiping dark hair out of her eyes. She proffered a brown paper bag. "Muffins?"

"Cool, thanks," Stacey said, taking the bag and fishing one out. Melissa looked tired, possibly worried. All her usual hyperness seemed drained away. But that might just be the late night/early rising.

"Are you all packed?" Melissa asked.

"Um, no." Stacey glanced around and her eyes fell on the dildo sitting on the bedside table. She choked, sending muffin-bits flying.

Then Melissa pounding her on the back, which meant she was in touching distance, which meant only a couple inches away. Goodbye awkward morning-after personal space, Stacey thought.

"Water?"

She coughed again, drank, coughed. When she looked up with watery eyes, Melissa was smiling slightly.

"So, uh. Cannot Believe My Eyes or Brand New Day?"

"What? Uh. I have no idea. We're good though?"

Melissa grinned at her. "You're good."

She might have blushed, just a little. "You too."

"I guess we can join the zombie horde now," Melissa said.

  
THE END


End file.
